Transportation of goods and people using railroads has proven to be efficient and cost-effective. A railroad's three basic elements (i.e., tracks, ties and stone beds) have remained substantially unchanged over the years. Railroad construction using these elements is a laborious process. Further, a railroad's elements require maintenance to provide for a train's safe and efficient passage. Unfortunately, conventional railroad construction and maintenance are time-consuming and costly thereby impacting the efficiencies and cost-effectiveness of railroad transportation.